


Take a Breath

by rogersrabbit



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Derek's just a little nervous.





	Take a Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redeyedwrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/gifts).



_You can do this Hale, just one more step._ He still can't believe he's here. That he was asked by Stiles, practically BHHS royalty, to prom. His heart still flutters remembering that lunch last week. Now he just needs to clean his glasses from the fog his nerves have created, _again_. _You already have won the debate team their first championship in years, you can do it._ Gathering his courage, he quickly steps forward and rings the doorbell and waits...What if this was all a trick, tease the nerd and make him...ooh, _he's beautiful_. "Hey Derek." "H-hi Stiles." 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prom.


End file.
